Ah! Shiranai Hito Enter Stranger
by Sukemori
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy are left alone for a few days, but a stranger has entered into the temple looking for something that nobody knows. This is the second story of the Ah! My Love series
1. A Lazy Day

The rain had been coming down in a great ferocity for quite some time that day. It was already four in the afternoon and the rain had started around six in the morning. Keiichi sat on edge of the porch of the temple and thought about everything that had happened recently in the past few days, especially with Skuld. When Keiichi allowed Belldandy to wash the pains of the day from him, he expected Skuld to bomb him now, but instead she left with Urd to allow Keiichi and Belldandy to their own devices. However, as expected, he was greeted with a great surprise that night when he tried to sleep on a bed of timed bombs with a picture of Skuld insulting him in her own imaginative way.

Yet things had changed greatly from that night to this moment in time. Keiichi noticed that he had more and more time alone with Belldandy than usually. It seemed that Skuld and Urd had taken on a mission in Heaven. When they left, Keiichi did not find any potions, spells, hexes, bombs, or traps to speak of. Everything had been quite for those two days that they were gone; he and Belldandy had grown closer together than they had in the past few years.

They had taken longer walks around the park, spent hours talking together into the night with not interference from anyone, and even spent a night together curled together. The very thought of that night made Keiichi shiver. He could not believe that Belldandy and fallen asleep in his arms like that. He could not move her because she might wake up and she was so warm in his arms that when he finally opened his eyes it was morning and Belldandy was still there. He made sure that he did not wake her when he got up to make her breakfast. It was not as good as her cooking, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Keiichi was hoping to take her out for another stroll today, but it seemed the weather had different ideas of what was going to happen today.

"I wonder what were going to do today. I better just let Belldandy be by herself for today now that I think about it. We have been spending every minute together for days now and I'm sure that she would just like to be by her herself for awhile. Oh well, guess I had better get to working on that homework for school. Man that professor really laid it down thick for us today. Now's a time when I wish I had Urd here to make some kind of potion that would keep me motivated to working on it, but I'm sure she would have me motivated on working on something else…:sigh:"

Keiichi entered back into the home and looked around at everything that was before him. He passed by Urds room and stopped outside of the room's door. Even with the door shut to him, Keiichi could still see inside of the room. He could picture the red velvet curtains right behind the door and behind those curtains the soft red glow of the room. He did not know why the room glowed that color, but he knew it had something to do with the other contents that she kept in the room. Some of the contents, that he could remember, were a shelf that covered an entire room filled with different types of medicine and ingredients that were not made from this earth and quite possibly heaven also. Then there were those spells and curses that she kept on the walls and those kept out of sight to prevent people from getting to her. To bad those spells could not keep Skuld from getting into her room and causing trouble and mischief for him throughout these days.

Quietly he left Urds room and passed by Skulds room. Her room was dark right now but it was because she was in heaven, at the moment. Usually her room was quite bright during the days and nights when she was busy working on some new contraption to help Belldandy. He always worried about fires and the electrical bill when he heard her laughing insanely in her room, but somehow she was able to escape both problems somehow. He always wanted to ask her about that, but sometimes it is best not to know the answer to the things that are not broken. For a moment, Keiichi felt sad at the thought that Urd and Skuld were not here. There was something about having them around that made them complete.

Thinking about Skuld and Urd made him wonder were Belldandy had wondered off too. Come to think about it, he had not seen her since breakfast. As he left the two bedrooms he passed by the kitchen and the dinning room. Both were empty and silent, yet he could still feel Belldandy's warmth and love that she always left behind in every room. As he ventured from room to room, he was getting more and more curious as to where she was and what she was doing. The only room that was left was her room. As he made his way back to her bedroom, he noticed that the light was on. He gently tapped on the door before he entered.

As he opened the door, Belldandy quickly pulled her dress over her body covering her bra and panties that Keiichi could still see in his mind.

"Belldandy I'm sorry. I did not mean to barge in like this. I am sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Oh, Keiichi don't worry," Belldandy whispered to him as she moved his hands from his eyes. To his surprise, she was still just in her underwear and was not ashamed to show him. "I was wondering if you could help to zip up my dress for me. I usually ask Urd to help me with this dress but she's gone right now. Do you mind?"

"Um….no. Not at all." Belldandy turned at pulled the dress over her body. Keiichi couldn't help but notice how smooth her bare skin was. The curve of her back all the way to the back of her neck. He felt her body calling out to him and he wanted to answer to her, but he just did not have the courage to do it.

"Keiichi. Keiichi. Keiichi is something wrong?"

The sound of her voice snapped him out of his dreams and back to reality. Belldandy's blue eyes were watching him as he felt his face turn a bright red.

"No. Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking to myself."

Keiichi did his best to keep his eyes averted as he zipped up her dress. The harder part was keeping his hands from wandering, as they wanted to. "Why am I thinking this way even if I can not even kiss her," Keiichi wondered as he turned his head to look at the ground while Belldandy brought her hair back.

"Thank you Keiichi. If you do not mind, I am going to go to the seidō to clean the Buddha. I will have dinner prepared shortly after for you."

"Thanks Belldandy. You don't have to worry about me. Take your time. I am actually going to do some work that the professor gave me and it's going to take me awhile. So you do what you need to do and I will wait for you when you're ready."

"Thank you, Keiichi-chan."

Keiichi was surprised by her calling him that, but was more surprised when quickly kissed his cheek before she left him standing there. Keiichi could not help but to feel embarrassed. First, he was thinking of fondling Belldandy and then she calls him by a different name with a kiss. Maybe it was time that he made a move on her while Skuld and Urd were away, but how was he going to do that. He lacked the courage to something so daring and risqué.

"Hopefully I'll find the courage someday to tell her how much I love her with more than words."

Even as Keiichi said that, that very same thought crossed through Belldandy's mind. As she walked towards the seidō she stopped to wonder what had gotten into herself. She had never been so bold as to do something such as that. In the end it was because it was out of fear. She had to reaffirm herself that Keiichi still loved her after all these years and that they were willing to make a major step in their relationship. If they were now was the time and she knew she had to act fast, but the question was how.

While these two lovers continued down the same path unaware of each other, another person was soon about to cross paths with them. The Almighty knew that what was about to enter into their lives would change much of the young Goddess perspective on life and love; however, there must be challenges in every relationship. That also included Belldandy and Keiichi. If they could survive this test and make it through, the rest of their time together would be no problem.

"Wake up and begin your path. You have much to do in a short period. Remember what I have told you and do not fail, for their love is the hope for the world and for you."

The sound of the Almighty's voice in his head beat like a gong within a temple. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the darkness of the seidō around him. This stranger could not remember what just happened, but that he had to leave immediately and find the person who called out to him in his sleep.

"Fear not my goddess, for I am on my way. Soon you shall know what true love is and I shall be the one to show it to you, my lovely Belldandy."


	2. Wounded Man

Even though the rain had been pouring down for some time, there were some still some people who did their best to try to complete the errands that they needed to run that day

Even though the rain had been pouring down for some time, there were some still some people who did their best to try to complete the errands that they needed to run that day. One such person was a man who slowly walked down the streets with his head down and a cloak pulled tightly around his body. It was all in vain, as the cloak was already soaked through with rain as well as his body. He knew that he needed to find shelter as soon as possible, but he continued to make his way towards the voice that called out to him.

Three days ago he was quietly sitting within the temple thinking about Nirvana and what it meant to be alive, yet now he found himself with a calling that required him to continue forward in a terrible rain that could almost be classified as a monsoon. Why was it that he was the one who was walking towards something that he did not even know was? Who was it that called out to him in his sleep asking, no, begging him to fulfill her wish? What was it that Buddha required of him in the path that he has chosen to take? Whatever it was it was clear that he had not choice now but to continue forward towards his goals.

"Hey, baka! Get out of the rain before you catch a cold and die. Did you not notice that it is raining? What don't you have a home to return to?" The criticisms continued as the stranger continued his long journey down the road, but he noticed that nobody offered him any shelter or place to stay until the rain ended. He felt sorry for those who lacked the feelings to help a stranger, but then what about him. The past was a fickle thing that, try as he might, he could not escape no matter what happened. Tears and rain what a terrible combination to have when your body is barely able to hold itself up.

As the stranger stopped and looked up he could see where it was that he's journey would ultimately lead him too. "So this is the end of it all? I guess even in the end it was my destiny that would lead me to you again."

The stranger finally made it to the temple that had called out to him in his dreams and waking hours. The voice that would not allow him any rest was there within the inner sanctuary. Mocking him even right now with its songs of life and happiness; but if this was how it was to be then so be it

Within the inner sanctuary that the stranger slowly made his way into, Belldandy was lost in thought as she happily polished the Buddha statue on the butsudan. She knew that as a woman, she was not to step on the butsudan of the Buddha, but the statue always forgave her and washed her body of whatever sins it felt she had committed.

"I'm glad to see that you are looking much better today. I am sure that the monk was glad to see that you were well taken care of when he came back to visit. Nevertheless, I still do not know why he left after only being here for just a day. I have a feeling that Peorth was behind it though. She has that effect on people sometimes, especially with Keiichi-san. Speaking of my love, I had better leave to make his dinner I am sure that he will very hungry when he finishes with his homework. Arigato, Buddha, for healing my body and soul once again."

As Belldandy stepped down from the butsudan, she was surprised to see a young man standing at the doorway watching her. She did not know how long he had been standing there, but something about his movements told her that something was not right about him.

"I know you have come to pray to the Buddha for relief. Is that it, shiranai hito? You do not look so good. Is there anything that I could do for you? Possibly get you some dry clothes and something to eat. You are more than welcome to stay here if you do not have anywhere to stay."

As Belldandy watched him, she could not help but notice his stature and his physical appearance. His dark green eyes watched her as a hunter watches his prey and the ferocity of them were only enhanced by his dark skin and his short spiked hair. He was probably around five feet nine with a body that she could not see under the cloak that he was wearing, but something about the way he held himself reminded her of Celestine. The very thought of Celestine made Belldandy think back to those days and the danger that he put Keiichi through. She was not about to allow the same thing happen with some stranger within Keiichi's home.

"Listen to me now, shiranai hito. If you do not tell me who you are and what you are doing here I am going to have to ask you to leave immediately."

"I have come here for you…Belldandy I presume. Yes, you are Belldandy by the shock in your eyes when I knew your name. You are the reason that I am here and I will not leave this seidō until I have completed my mission."

His words came out slow and drawn as if he was measuring them to give his intentions a greater…threat? No it couldn't be. He did not have the aura of someone who meant harm, but he was here for a reason and has already stated that he was not going to leave until he completed what he came here for. That was when Belldandy noticed his breathing. He was breathing slow and steadily as if each breath he took might be his last. Moreover, the color of his skin was very light and pale as though there was no blood in his face. Of course because it was all over the floor!!

When Belldandy realized that blood covered the floor where he had been standing, he slowly pulled back his cloak to show her the dagger that had been buried to the hilt in his chest. She wanted to rush to him and comfort his because that is what a goddess does, but a voice within her told her to wait. Wait and see, Belldandy what this man will do to you and Keiichi. She did not have to wait long to get the answer.

The shiranai hito slowly reached up to the dagger with the last of his strength he had to grab hold of the daggers hilt. He began the slow and terribly painful process of pulling out the blade from his chest. The problem, Belldandy soon realized as she watched him, was that the blade had been buried where his heart was. If he made the blade move faster or the wrong way, he would be dead before he even hit the floor.

The stranger continued to pull the dagger slowly from his chest while Belldandy stood there in utter shock and disgust of what he was doing. The only thing that Belldandy could think was the no human should ever have to do something such as this and that no Goddess should ever have to watch something this horrible and painful. The pain that this human must be in was immeasurable in every sense possible. As if the sight was enough to make her shiver in terror, the sound of the blade sliding smoothly through wet human flesh, the sound of blood hitting the floor in spurts and the sound of his grunting in pain as he continued his task.

Belldandy did not know how much longer she could take him raping her senses like this. She did not know who he was, yet here he was doing this to her as if they have known each other for so long. Finally, after what seemed like hours of hell it was finally all over. With one final grunt, he pulled the dagger clear out of his chest and held it in his right hand for the world to see his strength.

"If I would do this to myself, think of everything that I am willing to do for you my goddess. I am your servant now and I will fulfill your hearts desire as you would want. Anything and everything you desire will be given to you at your beckon command."

"You…you…you…who…what…what are you to be able to do that and survive?"

"I am…AAAHHHHH!!"

The shiranai hito who entered the seidō was about to finally reveal his name and answer Belldandy's questions before Urd had entered the room through a Gate. Urd had entered into the room after the shiranai hito had finished telling Belldandy why he was there and she only heard Belldandy's fear in her voice. That and the dagger that he was holding was enough for Urd to conclude that he was about to try and kill Belldandy. That was enough reason for Urd to take action and blast him with a bolt of lightning.

As the bolt of lighting flew from Urd's fingers and found their target, the stranger flew backwards with his chest arching forward. If the pain from pulling the dagger from his chest were not enough then the lighting bolt that shot through the wound in his chest straight to his heart would have been enough to kill him. However, the electricity within his body exploded outward causing him to fly through the air and hit the ground with a sickening crunch that told both Goddesses that something broke within his body, but he did not stop there. His body bounced up once again, flipped sideways and finally came to a halt after sliding four feet across the floor. When he finally stopped and did not move, Belldandy rushed to the shiranai hito side to see if he was still alive.

"Belldandy what are you doing? Get away from him he might still be alive"

"I'm hoping he is still alive, Urd. You had no right to attack him like that. He was not about to do anything to warrant such an attack"

"DID NOT WARRANT AN ATTACK!? Are you kidding me Belldandy? He had a dagger in his hand and you were shaking with fear. What was I supposed to think he was going to do? Ask you out to dinner and a movie and use the dagger to cut your dinner for you!"

"He had just pulled the dagger from his chest and he was about to explain to me what he was doing here and how he knew I was a Goddess."

"WHAT? He knew you were a Goddess. Who is this guy?"

"I don't know but he knew I was Goddess and told me that he would not leave the seidō or our home until he fulfilled my hearts desire. What do you suppose he meant by that?"

"It looks like we'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out. Look, he's still breathing and I can feel the warmth of his spirit coming from his body. I guess that bolt of lighting closed the wound for him; his chest is not bleeding anymore so that's a good sign. Let's just get him to a room so that we can clean his wounds and hope he wakes up in a good mood"

"Don't worry he can sleep in my room. Let's hurry and move him," Keiichi said as he moved towards the two goddesses and the unconscious man. The look on Keiichi's face made Belldandy wonder how much he heard before he entered the room but now was not the time to worry about such trivial things as that.

All three moved the shiranai hito into Keiichi's room where Keiichi changed him into loose clothing and both Goddesses took the time to clean the visible wounds over his body. It took them almost two hours to finish the task and during all that time, nobody had said a word to another. What had just happened was something that would require time for them to find the right words to say to each other.

Keiichi would have to find the right words to ask Belldandy what it was that her heart desired that he had yet to fulfill. Moreover, how did she feel about this shiranai hito fulfilling her "hearts desire". The problem was that this was not something you could just ask aloud.

Urd sat within her room after helping Belldandy and Keiichi clean the strangers wounds and wondered what just happened. She thought back to the moment before she left heaven. She wanted to leave heaven sooner than she did but the Almighty called for her audience in the Room of Audience. She entered the room and waited for his call but he never showed up. She sat there for three hours daring not to leave just in case he finally showed up, however that was not the case and one of the "alarms" that she set about the tera (temple) that would alert her if someone who was not supposed to be showed up while she was away. Especially the man from the university that was still after Belldandy. While waiting she felt someone enter the tera who did not belong and went straight to the seidō where Belldandy was busy cleaning the Buddhist statue. This was the exact reason why Urd had set up these alarms, but this time the alarm system did not go exactly as she planned. Instead of protecting Belldandy, it seemed she just hurt her more than before. How was she going to tell Belldandy that she was sorry without knowing what she was sorry for?

The last person that wanted to talk to anyone at that moment was Belldandy. She sat by the shiranai hito as he rested in a fit full sleep. Who was the man that now entered into her life with no name and no history and was there to fulfill her hearts desire? Furthermore, what was it that her heart desired that this man thought he would be able to fulfill that Keiichi could not? Belldandy slowly leaned forward over the stranger to stroke his forehead and to check to see if he was still breathing. She could still see his dark green eyes as they watched her with a hunger she never had seen before in a person eyes and it did something to her that she has only felt with Keiichi. "Who are you shiranai hito who has come into my life and changed everything around with just a stare?"

As all three people sat in three different rooms, they all thought the same thought. Who was the strange person who has entered into their lives and what was it that he hoped to accomplish while staying here at the tera? Only Belldandy sat in wonder as to how he would fulfill her hearts desire when she already knew what it was and who it was that she wanted to fulfill it.


	3. Blood Red Dreams

"Ren wake up. It is very important that you remember what has happened to you."

He slowly opened his eyes to the waking light. He was still lying in his beddo within his own personal shinshitsu (Bedroom). It had all been a dad dream and it was, in the end, nothing to fret over. It was all over now.

It was already morning and now it was time to get to the days chores. However, when he placed his hands to his side to push himself up from bed he found that the sheets were wet to the touch. Nevertheless, it was not the cold feeling water usually has, but it was warm and thick to the touch. When he brought his hands to his face to see what it was he was shocked to see that both his hands were covered in thick dark blood. The very shock of it sent his mind into a spiral that forced his body to try to get out of bed to find were the blood was coming from, but he found himself stuck to the floor and unable to move. When he threw back the covers to see what was stopping him the very sight shattered what was left of his mind.

The hilt of the katana still glistened from the polishing it had received earlier that day. The saying expressed on the hilt expressed a great irony upon the situation as it stated in traditional Japanese "I Shall Feast Upon The Wicked." The blade of the sword had been buried through his chest where his heart was and straight down deep into the floor pinning him and rendering him immobilized. He recognized the hilt, not as his own, but as the katana of someone he knew that was close to him. At the time, very close to him.

"It looks like your not going anywhere anytime soon. I am sorry to say that I have no choice but to do this to you, Ren. I know we were very close to each other, but I have something I must do now and I have no choice but to leave you here…to die."

Ren looked up from the beddo at the woman who was standing before him and began to cry. His love, his one and only true love had left him broken and pinned to the floor. She slowly turned and walked out the room while he bled slowly out onto the floor. He could not let this happen to him and he was going to do something about it. With the rage that he felt building up in himself, he pushed himself up from the floor with the katana still buried deep in his chest. After a grueling five minutes, Ren was finally able to roll over to his side before the darkness finally set in.

"No. I cannot let it end this way. I have to stop Yuri from what she has planned. I…have…to stop…Yuri…Yuri."

The darkness spread around Ren engulfing him and suffocating him to the point where he thought it was death that had finally come for him. The silence was so deafening that Ren felt that he hoped that he really had died and that this was the end. "Come, Shi. Come take me to my final place in hell. I do not fear you! DO YOU HEAR ME, SHI?"

Ren shot straight up through the air still yelling for Death to greet him. The morning light, however, was the only thing or person around to greet him from his horrible nightmare. None of it had been real and he was not going to die at the time.

As Ren slowly focused on his surroundings he found that he was now in a different room than the one that he had dreamed of. This new room was a room that you would expect a student to have with all the books scattered over the floor and the desk with all the papers scattered about with little or no regard to where they were laid. Yet, there was something warm and inviting about the room that made Ren feel safe.

It was a good thing to feel safe especially after everything that he had just been through, but what exactly had he been through to make him feel scared and vulnerable at the time. As he looked more and more about the room that he was in the fear of the dream kept slowly ebbing away to the back of his mind. It was all right and he had nothing to fear.

With that, Ren slowly got to his feet with some awkward difficulty before he finally found his balance. It seemed that he had been asleep for some time because he could feel the tenseness in his body. Yet his body was clean to the touch and the clothes that he was wearing were clean and comfortable. It seemed as though someone had been cleaning him and changing him while he was fighting through his nightmare trying to regain consciousness, but who was it and why did they feel the need to.

As Ren reached up to scratch an itch on his chest he got the answer he was not expecting. When he scratched at his right rib he could feel the sudden pain shooting through his entire body like a fire that started within his heart. When he lifted his shirt to see the cause of his "heart burn" he found that his entire chest area was covered in bandages that were turning a bright red around the center where he had scratched.

"Great. It looks like I reopened my wounds from my nightmare. Looks like everything that I thought was just a dream were actually real and now I have to decide what I'm going to do now."

"I hope take the time to clean up your wounds and thank Belldandy from stopping me from killing you."

Ren turned to look at the woman who had just spoken to him. She leaned against the doorway with a look of concern, yet hatred and anger in her eyes. Her tan skin glistening in the morning light while her white hair glistening and surrounding her like a white aura.

"What do you mean you tried to kill me? What are you talking about? And who is this Belldandy you're talking about?"

"You don't mean to tell me that you don't remember anything from three days ago? I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. It all happened three days ago and this is from my point of view. I had been away on business and when I returned you were already within the inner shrine with Belldandy with that katana in your hand and you were telling Belldandy something that I could not hear. I reacted as anyone else would when confronted in such a theoretical situation and I fired upon you. It seemed as though I actually did you a favor because the blast that you sustained actually closed your wounds and prevented you from bleeding all over the floor and dying in front of my dear sweet sister. She's the one who stopped me from finishing you off stating that you were not out to harm anyone and that you were wounded seeking refuge. I didn't want to believe her at first but she can be very persuasive and finally convinced me that you meant no harm and we both decided to treat you wounds.

"However, Keiichi was not as lenient at first like Belldandy wanted him to be. Of course I don't blame him. You walk into your room to see your love stripping some unconscious man on your own bed would make anyone stop and wonder about what was happening. Fortunately for your poor and broken body I was there to help Belldandy convince him that we were only cleaning your wounds and that there was nothing going on between the three of us."

"Of course there wasn't anything going on between the three of us while I was passed out unconscious was there?"

"Of course not. Well not with Belldandy there…just kidding. We were able to convince Keiichi that you were a wounded wanderer who needed help. As to why we did not take you to a hospital it was because we could not afford to move you in the state that you were in. So we've been taking care of you and treating your wounds on a daily basis and, if I might say, I sure have enjoyed it."

Urd laughed at that thought as she moved slowly forward towards Ren swaying her hips in his direction. Nonetheless she could tell that it was all in vain by the way that he kept his eyes locked on hers. She could tell that his body was the way it was because he was a hunter that could not be fooled as easy as she thought, but as to how he sustained a wound that he did left to be seen.

"Wakarimasu ka, Shiranai Hito?"

"Hai, Urd. I know that that is your name because I heard it mentioned often in my sleep as well as Belldandy's name. Her voice, however with no offense, was sweeter and kind than your voice. Allow me to introduce myself, Ren desu."

"I'm glad to see that you have a voice and a sense of humor at the same time. Now if you don't mind I'm going to clean your battle wounds for you unless you prefer to finish bleeding to death in a strangers home with a beautiful woman standing idly by."

Ren did not respond but only stuck his hands in the air to allow Urd the opportunity to change his bandages. Urd took the opportunity to begin removing the bandages from his body while trying not to make the wound worse than it already was. As she removed the last of the bandages she began the task of washing his wound that by now had finished bleeding. It was still amazing that this human was able to sustain both wounds and still live. Apparently he was supposed to do something before he was allowed to continue on and Heaven was not going to allow anything to happen to him until he does what he needs to do. Whatever that was supposed to be only Ren and heaven knew.

Several minutes later Ren was pulling his shirt back over his body as Urd cleared away bandages and medicine from the floor. Urd turned to look at Ren with sorrow in her eyes. He had been through so much and it seemed that his troubles have only just begun.

"So what will you do now that your finally awake, Ren?"

Both Urd and Ren turned to look at whoever was standing at the door who asked the question. Urd was surprised to see Keiichi standing there with a smile and a glint of humor and hope in his eyes. For Keiichi life would go back to the way things were before and he would Belldandy back to himself again. Urd was sure that Keiichi was glad to see that both his and Ren's nightmares were both over.

"You must be the owner of this fine home and the owner of this room also," Ren stated at Keiichi as he slowly walked towards Keiichi and Keiichi walked in the room towards Ren so that both could greet the other properly.

"I am Keiichi Morisato and I see that you met Urd. I hope that she hasn't done anything to upset you."

"No she's been very kind to me as to help clean my wounds and redress them for me. I hope you don't mind me staying here, but you don't have to worry I'll be leaving soon and returning to where I think I came from."

To both Urd and Ren's shock Keiichi only started to laugh at what Ren just had to say. "I don't think you're in any shape to leave anywhere. Besides the fact that you just got stabbed through the heart and then had a bolt of lightning shot through your open wound; do you even remember where it is that you came from and if there is anybody as kind as Belldandy and Urd to take care of you?"

"Um….No I don't remember where it is that I dragged myself from or if there is anyone left to take care of my wounds, but I really shouldn't stay here. I don't even know who you are and you don't know who I am either."

That was when Belldandy entered the room caring a tray of tea and sweets for everyone that was standing in the room. "Of course we know who you are. You are a stranger who has entered into our home seeking refuge that we graciously let in and Keiichi-san and I have both decided that you are more than welcome to stay with us until your wounds heal and you are able to find your home."

Both Urd and Ren were shocked to hear what Keiichi and Belldandy had to say. Ren silently took his cup of tea that Keiichi was offering to him and slowly began to sip on the tea. "This is very good tea that you have here."

"Arigato, Ren. It is actually tea made from the trees outside. It has actually been used for good luck for all of us in the house in one way or another. Keiichi thought that this tea would good be a good way for you to relax and maybe help to get your memory back. We really do hope that you are able to relax here while you are with us."

Ren silently looked around at all the people who were sitting in the room with him. Keiichi smiled at Ren and nodded his head. It seemed that Keiichi was a man that was very understanding and sympathetic towards those who were in need of help at anytime. Next to Keiichi was Belldandy who smiled with warmth that can only be felt by the hearts of those around her. Urd, however, kept her eyes on Ren with laughter and a little lust behind her look. Ren knew that he was somewhere safe and did not have to worry about anything happening to him while these people were around. He was safe and, in a way, he was finally home.

"Thank you very much everyone for all that you are offering me. It seems I have no choice but to accept your gracious invitation to stay with you all while my wounds heal. Morisato-kun I hope you don't mind my intrusion within your home."

"I don't mind at all," was all that Keiichi had to say with some laughter behind his answer. Ren knew that this was all Keiichi idea about him staying. In a way Ren could not blame him. It would probably be nice to have another guy around to talk to and to help with things that required a mans touch.

"What do you think of my staying Belldandy-san?"

"I am very relieved to hear that you are staying Ren. I would be very sad to hear that you decided to leave in the state that you are in." What Belldandy did not tell Ren was that she had yet to decide how she really felt about him. Her heart still raced at the sight of him, but she had to do something about these emotions she was feeling and fast.

"I am sure that I do not have to ask what you think of my staying, Urd-san"

"What can I say? I can't seem to get Keiichi to let me clean his back so it will be nice to have another man who will let me scrub his back for him without fidgeting so much"

Keiichi turned red in the face when Urd said that but Belldandy only laughed along with Urd at the humor in the situation. They were a family that loved each other and now they wanted Ren to be a part of it. However, there were things about Ren that they did not know about. He knew that his broken past would soon come back to find him and he would have to face the judgment of his knew "family" when the time came. Until then he would learn to live in the peace and quite of his new lifestyle and hope for the best to come.


	4. A Darkened Past

Ren slowly made his way through the quiet and darkened home. Everyone was fast asleep and the robot that the girl named Skuld made was on the other side of the house. He could make his way out without having to worry about having to explain his motives to anyone or anything.

As he stepped outside of the temple he turned back and looked at the home. They were kind people and he knew that they would treat him better than he could ever expect from any other family, but he had somewhere where he actually belonged. It was time that he went back and faced his sins. Yuri would be waiting for him and he knew that she didn't like to be disappointed, especially when she found out that her kill got away alive and had time to heal. The first stab wound will feel like an itch compared to what she was going to do to him when she got her talons on him this time. Even in the warmth of the night Ren still found himself shaking.

The streets were dark and not a soul moved about them. The silence was almost deafening to the point of madness. "Ryuu what happened between us?" Ren knew that he would not get an answer from anyone, especially Ryuu. The very mention of his name brought back that painful night all over again. It had been a full moon just such as the one that hung over his head as he walked right now. The memories began all over again from the beginning.

"Hey Ren, how did your test go," asked Ryuu as he came running alongside his best friend. Ryuu had been two years older than Ren, but both of them almost looked like twin brothers. Except Ryuu kept his hair long and tied back so that his yellow eyes could see perfectly in the night, while Ren preferred his hair short and spiked to add more ferocity to his light green eyes. Both of them were part of a small society within Japan that worked exclusively with exorcisms, magick, dead speak, and soul projection and travel. There was only a small handful of about fifty of them within this country and Ren was one of the top three students who were able to do what he did and Yuri was the second. Ryuu was more of a hunter and dealt with the demons and spirits that were beyond exorcisms and required that special touch.

"You are now looking at a Class Five Exorcist with a Death License Unlimited. I have to say that the last part was actually really hard. Who knew the dead were so stubborn?"

Ryuu looked at Ren with a questioning look in his eyes. Ren knew what he was going to ask and beat him to the question. "Death License Unlimited means that I can communicate with the dead, call them from their grave, and travel between all three worlds without restrictions on my movements. However, there is really no need for me to send my soul to any one world without a good reason. If I have to travel I leave my body here dead until I make my way back. Can't think of what would happen if I got stuck in another world and somebody stumbled across my body on accident."

"You know Ren you are really good at this exorcism. Good thing that you're on our side and not the demons side or else we would all be in some deep trouble. As for me, I'm just glad that I was finally able to get my Demon Hunting license. I can finally show Yuri how strong I really am. Maybe then she'll want to marry me. Do you think that she'll marry me?"

"Ryuu, I think that you think too much. Of course she'll marry you. I'm really happy for both of you and I hope the best for you both." What Ren did not tell his friend as they parted ways was that he actually felt a little jealous that Ryuu was going to marry such a beautiful woman and the he wished he could have her all too himself, but some thoughts were better left within a persons heart away from prying eyes.

"I can help you with that."

Ren felt the presences of someone next to him as he watched Ryuu leave but took no heed to it until she spoke to him. As he turned to look at the woman standing next to him he found that she was an older woman with dark skin, a full body, and long white hair with two red stars tattooed on each side of her face. Ren did not have to concentrate his powers to tell that she was a high class demon and that he was going to have to try out his new techniques that he just learned.

"Call down, hot pants. Don't think I can't feel your powers swelling up within your body. I am just here to make a deal with you. I am the Lord of Demons but you can call me Hild. I followed you back from the Demon World after you decided to pay us an unexpected visit. Or did you think I could not tell that you were there. I felt your jealousy and hatred like a cool breeze during a hot summer."

Ren looked at this demon named Hild and knew immediately that she was more powerful than she was letting on. He had to watch what he said or else he would find himself in a worse case scenario that included more than losing his license. "And what is it that you get in return, O Great Hild? Because I can guarantee you that there is not enough anger and hatred within me to warrant a deal with a demon such as yourself. Jealousy, anger, and hatred are emotions that every human feels and just because you felt mine does not mean that I am looking for a deal with someone such as you."

The last comment of Ren's was greeted with a slap to the face that sent him flying to the ground. She did not even put all her strength into her hand and yet he felt his lower jaw was dislocated. 'Damn this is going to be tougher than I expected. I better watch what I say now because she doesn't look to happy with me now.'

"Get up Ren. I'm not done with you and you will listen to what I have to say." The sweetness that was in her voice had disappeared and was now replaced with venom. "Do you think that the Lord of Demons just comes up to this world whenever she wants just to make a lousy little deal with a pathetic human? No. If I wanted that I would have sent a lower demon to make the deal, but you have something in you that even makes me stand up and pay attention. You have a power within you that no human could possibly posses without years of training and now I want that power to be used just solely for mine and only my purpose. In return you get that which your heart truly desires."

As Ren popped his jaw back into place he slowly got to his feet and addressed the demon standing before him. "What if my desire was to be rid of you for all of eternity? To vanquish you from this earth so that humans may truly live in peace without having to worry about the evil within their heart overwhelming their true motives? What if that was my hearts desire? Am I truly worth that?"

Hild only began to laugh at Ren. "You foolish human. As an exorcist of your magnitude and credibility you know fully well that there is no possible way to rid the world of evil. You may try to rid the world of me, but you will never rid the world of evil. We will always be here. Now either you make your wish or I'll make it for you."

"I'll never make the wish that you want me to make, so I suggest that you leave immediately before I alert the entire community of you and begin an assault on you that even you can not last long in."

Ren turned and left Hild standing there with a look of pure anger upon her face. She had been turned down by a human and she was not going to stand for it. She would have what she wanted, even if it meant destroying everything that he loved and desired.

Later that night Ren, Ryuu, and Yuri all sat within a cafe downtown to have dinner. Yuri could not help but notice one couple as they moved together. "Look at those two there. They are completely in love with each other but you can tell that they have not acted on their base desires. They are not even holding hands and I can guarantee you that they have not kissed either. Now that is innocence."

The couple that they were talking about was a young man around Ren's age with short dark hair, brown eyes, and had a leather jacket on. The woman was taller than the man with long light brown hair beautiful blue eyes and a strange tattoo in the center of her forehead. "Do you think that she's a demon," asked Ryuu as he turned to watch them walking past them. "She seems to be emitting some strong energy from her body."

The woman stopped and turned to look at the table that the three were sitting at, but she could not feel anything from the three monks who sat there drinking tea. "Are you okay, Belldandy," asked the young man as he turned to look at the woman named Belldandy. She only nodded her head and continued walking with Keiichi wondering why her heart forced her to stop and take notice of that table.

"Don't worry she didn't see us," stated Yuri as they watched the couple continue their journey down the road. "And no she is not a demon. She is actually an angel or perhaps even a goddess, but I don't know why a goddess would be seen with a human like that. You know as a couple."  
"That is because they are lovers," was Ren's answer as he picked up his cup of tea that the waitress brought to their table. "Their hearts are connected as one and their love is an innocent one. The reason that they have not fed into their base desires is because of Fate. There is something that must intervene first before they may move further into being a couple without fear of destroying what they have together." As Ren thought back to that moment in time he should have realized that his tea was spiked with something but he was entranced by the innocence and beauty of Belldandy. She was, in a way, just as beautiful and innocent as Yuri was.

As he gulped down the tea, Ren felt the effects of the magic he had been poisoned with. 'Do you want her,' the voice ranged in his head. What was happening to him?

'Do I want who?'

'The woman who is sitting before you.'

'She is happy with the man that she has.'

'Do you really believe that?'

As Ren turned to look at Yuri he could not help but notice her luscious lips, the curves of her neck, her beautiful blue eyes, and her long wavy blonde hair. She was a woman who was beyond a woman. Ren jumped up from his chair and took off running from the table and down the street ignoring his friends pleas and cries for him to stop. He had to get out of there and find his center. He was about to be possessed and there was only one demon who came to mind that would do this to him at that moment. Hild.

As Ren made his way to the temple he found that he was blocked from the inner sanctuary. 'Great time to use my powers to place a demon shield around the sanctuary. Now I just blocked out my path to safety and from the sudden drop in the temperature, I guess it's now time to come face to face with my demon.' As Ren turned to look down the path, Hild came walking slowly towards him with a smile of triumph upon her face.

"It seems that you swallowed something that you shouldn't have, Ren. The truth can be like that you know. All you have to do is just wish for your hearts desire and I'll see to it that the pain stops. What do you say, Ren? It's a win-win situation for both of us."

Ren doubled over in pain as the poison within his body began to spread faster and take a stronger hold on his soul. "I'll never give up. Besides I know that if I'm able to destroy you, I'll be able to destroy whatever spell it is that you've placed on me. You want to hear my hearts desire; I'll tell you my hearts desire. Right now it's for you to die!" As Ren unsheathed his Demons Sword and dove towards the person he believed to be Hild; he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. The poison that was in his tea had contained his inner powers and forced his mind to see what his puppet master wanted him to see. In this case Ren wished to see the destruction of Hild, while she worked his strings to get what she truly wanted. That was Ryuu dead and forcing Ren to accept the demon within his soul.

"Ren? Why?" Ryuu did his best to make the words come out as the sword plunged deeper into his heart. Ren had just killed his brother all because of the jealousy that he felt within his heart. The demon had won the battle and the war seemed to be coming to an end and things did not look good for Ren. The demon that slumbered deep within his soul had finally come awake and was beginning to take over. A soul that had bathed within the blood of an innocent will wash away all the innocence that it had once contained.

The real Hild found Ren still sitting on the ground with a dead Ryuu in his arms. In the end, they were still 'brothers' in a manner of speaking and even in death Ren still begged for his brothers forgiveness. "Don't bother trying to talk to him, Ren. Your brother is ascending towards the soul's heaven and now that you and I have made a contract, you are only able to communicate with those who you have vanquished in your past life. Look on the bright side, though; you now have Yuri for you and only you. Welcome to your new life Ren I hope that you and I will be able to work well together for now and forever."

As Ren returned to the present time he realized that he finally reached his destination that his soul desired to be. The temple that he had called home for so many years was now calling out to him. Unfortunately, Ren knew that he would never be able to call this temple his home again. The spell that he placed within the walls and grounds was more powerful than he thought. "Hopefully I'll return to you once again, my friend, and you and I will be whole once again."

"Then I shall bury you within the grounds so that you may be with your lover more than I will be able to."

As Ren turned to face the stranger that was hidden within the shadows of the path, the spell scrolls found their target and their purpose. Ren fell to his knees unable to move a single part of his body. He was completely at the mercy of his captive and all he could do was pray for a swift and quick death at the feet of the woman who stood before him.

"I knew you would come back to the scene of the crime someday Ren, but I didn't think that you would be dumb enough to come back like this without any protection or any familiars to back you up. I guess being a demon really increases your aggression, but does a number on your ability to see the future."

Ren found the strength to look up at Yuri. She was still as beautiful as ever, especially when she dressed within the traditional ceremonial robes of a world class exorcist that she was. Her sword was at the ready to finish what she had set out to do. Ren knew that her blade was not as powerful as his was, but it was strong enough to send him into a world of eternal pain unless he acted quickly.

"Any last words Ren before I finish what I set out to do?"

"Yes. Can you really kill an angel?"

Ren spread his wings outward from his body and broke through the spell that surrounded him. His pure energy radiated from him and knocked Yuri backwards to the ground. "How can this be? You're a demon. How can you have this much pure white magic within your body?"

"You didn't kill a demon on that bed those nights ago. What you did was prevent a newly born angel from fully being born within this body. I may have been possessed by a demon, but you forget that an exorcist of my degree and caliber will always have one last trick up their sleeve to help prevent the destruction of our lively hood. In my case it was an angels' egg that was given to me by our teacher. It seemed that my body was the capability of sustaining an angel better than anyone within our society. There is only one person within our society who is able to perform such a duty once a generation. I was the chosen one and now I have taken the angel within myself. When I die I will create an angels egg to pass on to the next generation so that the one who is pure of soul and power may give birth to an angel who will continue the fight against the demons that we have been fighting for centuries now. However my sins are still greater than the angels' powers, now I must right all that I have done wrong in whatever way possible so that I may save this angels life."

Yuri found her way to her feet and stared dumbly at the creature before her. "Who are you?" His body was covered in darkness and his eyes burned redder than any demon she had encountered before, but his aura was white as his wings that spread out before him. He was a powerful demon with both angelic and demonic power, but he was still Ren to her.


	5. I am Ren

Urd leaned out further from the tree limb that she was sitting on to see the new developments that were taking place before her. She had followed Ren from the house after he tripped a magical alarm that she set up on his door to alert her of anything that he does. She knew that he was critically wounded and that it should be some time before he was able to move about, but here he was at another temple talking to another woman in an entirely different form. She had listened to him explain to her about what had happened the night he killed his friend Ryuu and was explaining to this woman how he had become the creature he was now. It seemed that Urd was correct in suspecting Ren as being something more than he really was. This was her proof right before her. A demon that possessed angelic powers disguised in human form. "I wonder what Belldandy and Keiichi will think of him now. I'm sure that he was using some kind of spell on them to prevent them from knowing what was right and what was wrong."

"That's some strong words from a demon such as you."

As Urd turned to look at the person who had spoke to her she heard the swift movements of wings. The woman who attacked Ren had snuck up the tree and was now sitting behind her while Ren floated in front of the tree limbs. "Oh…hello, Ren. Are you going to introduce me to your friend," Urd asked nervously. She knew that she was going to be in for some major trouble if she wasn't careful. These two possessed some strong magick and she knew that she couldn't defeat them on her own. Not when they were able to sense her in such a manner.

"Leave her be, Yuri. This is Urd, Second Class, Limited License Goddess of Heaven. She is Belldandy's sister and the one who gave me the opportunity to fake my amazing recovery. Oh Urd don't tell me that you honestly thought that your Thunder Wheel was the actual reason that my wounds healed like they did."

"Of course not, Ren. After all you're more than meets the eyes apparently."

Yuri looked past Urd at Ren. "So finish your story Ren. I know that we are both anxious to hear how you became what you are now and what it is that you are planning to do exactly."

Urd looked closer at Ren. She knew that he was a demon, but he had the mark of a different class of Demon then she had seen before. Instead of the classic mark that you would see on a demons forehead of a broken diamond, he had a five pointed star such as Hild had on her forehead. On either side of his face he had the symbol of Lemniscates (eternity). His skin was as tan as hers, but his eyes had taken on a full blood red color that showed no mercy or any soul of any kind. His clothes were a solid dark cloak that many of the Gods in Heaven wore with symbolic runes on the edges around the entire cloak from the bottom to the top hood. The only thing about him that showed any kind of goodness and purity was his wings and aura. Both shinned brightly behind him, even though his body was completely covered in black. He was something that was beyond anything that she had seen before.

"I suspect that Urd has already heard the first part of my story so I will pick it up from where I left off at."

As Ren sat there holding his own dear brother in his arms he knew what had to be done. Slowly lifting his cold body from the ground and carrying him as best as he could, Ren made his way towards their masters' home. Ren hoped that his master would be better understanding than anyone else would be in his current predicament. As he reached him masters' home on the other side of the temple he found that he was already standing outside his door waiting for Ren to enter.

"This is the first time I have ever allowed a demon to enter my home, creature. I shall not call you Ren because Ren has died and you have taken his body. Set Ryuu on the table over here so that I may begin the purification ceremony after I finish with you."  
Ren turned to look at his master. He started to see things that no human should have to see. His masters' aura was a bright blue that began to hurt Rens' eyes if he stared at him too long. It seemed his demon eyes would not allow him to view such purity until they finally settled. In fact, it seemed that his body was doing its best to force him to flee from the home. There was something that did not settle right with Ren and he knew that it was time to choose to fight or to flight. His best choice was to fight because in the end he was still an exorcist who was possessed by a demon. He could fight this, return to his normal self, and see to it that Ryuu's soul found eternal peace and forgave him for all that he had done.

"It won't work like that," his master stated as he turned to look at Ren. It seemed the old man could still read a demon's thoughts and know what it was thinking. If Ren lost his battle with this demon at least he knew his master would see to it that he did not leave this house alive.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The demon within you is not one that was placed there by another more powerful demon. The demon that resides in you right now is the darkness within your soul. If you try to disperse it from your body you'll kill half your soul in the process."  
"What? You mean to tell me that I was not poisoned with a familiar's egg. That this thing in me is actually me?"

"Yes. In every human there is a demon and an angel that lays dormant within our hearts. They can never waken to their full potential, unless the host body is able to sustain them for long periods of time. They sometimes are able to influence their host in certain situations, but they are never able to fully give their powers to their host to use. Unfortunately, as you know, there is one among our society that is able to sustain an angel or a demon within their body. You were that person and you were supposed to accept an angels' egg within your body when you were ready. That way you may give birth to an angel and help us with our continued fight against the demons within this world. However, it seems that the demon within you woke up first through your actions against Ryuu due to your jealousy and your hatred. The darkness within your heart triumphed over the goodness that you possessed. The only thing that we can do now is force the angels' egg within your body and hope that it is strong enough to force that demon within you back into its own egg. However, you may die in the process and in your current state; you'll be sucked into the darkness of the underworld. The choice is yours, Demon."

Ren looked at his master as best as he could. He knew that his eyes were turning and he could feel the burning desire for destruction coursing through his body. "Give me the egg, please. If I die, at least I'll have the opportunity to know if Ryuu made it to Heaven or not and die knowing that everything I know will die with me."

His master left the room and returned a minute later carrying a wooden box with sacred symbols carved all along it. Inside the box laid on a velvet cushion sat a small white egg with an angel wrapping its wings around it as if protecting it. Ren slowly picked up the egg and felt the purity of the egg burning within his hand. This was the real thing, an actual angels' egg. "I have to know how we came about such a powerful creature before I take it into me."

"Of course. When our society was created long ago in the fifth century, one of the original exorcists dared to venture where humans should never venture. He sent his soul into the afterlife and dared to open the gate of Heaven with his own bare hands and force his way in without permission. Naturally the Gods and Goddesses within Heaven were angered by the blasphemy that this human dared to do, especially within the presence of the All Mighty. Instead of being angered, the All Mighty congratulated this warrior for making it further than any of his predecessors.

"The All Mighty had been waiting for a human to make it within Heaven without their permission. It was said that the one who could open the Gates of Heaven will have the strength needed to sustain an angel within their body. The All Mighty realized that demons would soon begin doing what they could to upset the world and he could not allow such a thing. He stated that there would be one human each generation among the exorcists of his clan that would be able to follow in his footsteps.

"The dying exorcist would pass on to the young clan member the egg of an angel so that there would be one among us that had the power of the angels in Heaven to vanquish those demons that were stronger then the exorcist own power. The young warrior took the angel into his body and flew back to earth and told his brothers and sisters all that he learned. Now it is your turn Ren to take the angel into your body and decide the fate of our clan."

Ren took the angels egg and swallowed it before he decided against it. The pain and burning was instantaneous. He felt his heart tearing within his body as the two parts of his soul began to separate. The demon fought to hold onto Ren's body, but the angel was slowly forcing it back within the egg that it came out of. Ren screamed in pain and fell to his knees. 'So this is hell for me. I guess I truly deserve this after what I have done to you Ryuu. Please forgive me.' The darkness settled around Ren as he passed out from the pain. 'It seems as though I have lost the battle. I guess in the end it was for the best. Goodbye, Ryuu and Yuri. I shall see you in Judgment.'

"Ren wake up. Ren, you lazy bones, get up he's waiting for you."

Ren slowly opened his eyes to the bright light shining about him. Ryuu stood over him with a look of concern on his face. Ren realized that he was no longer within the temple or even on earth for that matter. The trees around him looked like those on earth, but that was the only thing. The buildings seemed to be something from a future age that was yet to come and there did not seem to be any whole ground anywhere. It seemed that he had woken up in a city in the heavens. Except that he really was within Heaven. Ren could feel the purity of world around him and realized that he had ascended into Heaven and that the angel had won the fight against his demon. He was finally free.

"RYUU!" Ren threw his hands around his brother. Ryuu was surprised by this sudden action but returned the love that he felt from Ren nonetheless. "I'm so sorry about everything Ryuu. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I could, brother. After all you did not mean to do it. I know that you were under some kind of spell and I should have known better to approach you like that, but I was concerned about you and I wanted to help you any way possible. Besides you have a purpose to fulfill now that could make the world a better place. Come on we better get going now or else he will be upset."

"Who's going to be upset if we don't hurry? We're in Heaven, are we not? What is the All Mighty going to be angry with me if I don't appear before him at this very moment?"

"Yes. That is exactly what is going to happen if you don't hurry to the All Mighty right now. He sent me to get you and bring you before him. Listen we better hurry because as you know time is different here than it is on earth."

Both men got to their feet and hurried from under the tree to a large building that looked as though it was an old Greek meeting house. Ren stood within the center of the room on a pedestal before a council of men and women while the All Mighty looked down on him from a seat set too far back and too high for Ren to see his face.

All Mighty: "Are you the man named Ren?"

Ren: "Yes I am, your Holiness."

All Mighty: "Do you possess an angel's egg within your demonic body?"

Ren: "Yes I do."

All Mighty: "Do you know why I called you here?"

Ren "No."

"You are here because with the destruction of your body there will not be another human on the earth who can sustain an angel within their body. I have determined that there is only one couple on the earth who can give birth to a child that may carry on this legacy. This couple is my daughter and the man that she has a contract with. It seems as though the man named Keiichi has within his body an angel receptor that allows him the strength to sustain an angel in his body but not the strength to do what you are able to do. It is the decision of this council and me that you will return to earth and will fulfill your duties of passing on an angels' egg to the next clan member. You will also see to it that Belldandy, my daughter, fulfills the contract that was created between herself and Keiichi. I am under the impression that the demons are working even harder to stop them from coming together as they should and that the Demon Lord herself has taken an interest to this young couple."

"Hild," asked Ren but it had come out more of a growl than any spoken word. "Forgiveness, your Holiness. I should not have spoken out like that."

"Yes, Hild is the one who seeks to stop Belldandy and Keiichi from finally coming together. She is also the one who brought out the demon within you. If she succeeds, she will be able to expand her demonic hold on the earth. I am able to suppress the demon within you from expanding more than it already has, but the angel is not able to grow any further without your help. It is now up to you to decide which path you shall take. Until you have made your final decision, you shall wear the Hexagram on your forehead to help maintain the balance between the light and darkness which resides in your soul. Once you have made your decision and as you continue down your journey you will notice that this symbol will slowly change to either the mark of a first class demon or first class god. On either side of your face you shall wear the Lemniscates. This will help secure the balance between the powers within your body as an added protection and act as a chain holding you to your contract that you are creating with me. Follow your heart to where it tells you to be and you shall find those that require your assistance."

As Ren started to answer the All Mighty he felt a sharp pain through his body. He doubled over and began to cough up blood on the floor in front of him. His physical body was being violated and consequently so was his soul. He heard the cry of his body and his soul went shooting straight towards it and towards the future. He had a purpose on earth that required his attention and he had to get to his body before it was violated to the point of no return.

"And that is when I woke up to this world with a sword through my chest. My angel healed my wounds and my demon suppressed the pain so that I could find my way to the temple where Belldandy was. I have a mission and I intend to finish it before I allow you to kill me, Yuri."

Yuri looked at Ren with sadness in her eyes. "So, Ryuu is truly in Heaven. Then that is where I shall go too when it is my time. I'm sorry that this has happened to you Ren and I wish that I could make it better for you, but I dare not interfere with the All Mighty and the contract that he has with you. After all I have a man who is waiting for me."

"And he will wait for you even if it takes all eternity. I know that you want to finish extracting your vengeance on me, Yuri, but please leave me with my forgiveness for your actions and continue doing what was intended for you until you finally find Ryuu again. I have a family that needs me and I wish to be there to pass on all that I have."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You mean to tell me that you met that All Mighty himself and that he sent you to Belldandy. What about me? Why didn't he talk to me and ask me to help them get together faster?"

"Because, Urd, I have seen your course of actions for bringing them together and I must say that I would not trust you to even try getting them to hold hands, let alone try getting them to marry and bear a child. Besides it is through the child that they create together that I will be able to continue the existence of our clan and the power of the true exorcist."

"Thanks Ren. That really makes me feel a lot better."

Urd looked at Ren and slowly looked away. He was right about her actions. It seemed that anytime that she tried to bring them together it all went astray. Perhaps she could work with him and get Keiichi to go further than she could on her own. "I'll make you a deal Ren. You help me and I'll help you."

"Deal. As for you Yuri, what shall you do?"

"I shall take my leave, but I may call upon you from time to time, Ren, to help me conquer demons that I can't handle on my own. After all you are still Ren Class Five Exorcist with Death License Unlimited. You are still a brother and a friend to me, Love."

Ren knew what demons she was talking about and agreed to help her out anyway that he could. As Ren and Urd lifted themselves from the tree and into the night, Ren turned to look back at the temple and at Yuri standing within the doorway. 'Someday I shall return to you. All three of you and we shall be a family again. Until then I have some Demons and Goddesses to contend with.'

As they flew through the air Urd began to tell Ren about some love potions and spells that she thought might work on Keiichi if Ren would be nice enough to help force them down Keiihci's throat. Ren talked about taking on a more subtle approach that involved maybe a date between the couple and no potions, magick, and definitely no bombs of any kind. Both Goddess and Demon knew that they were in for a long, drawn out partnership that would get nowhere fast.


End file.
